After the War
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: Ever wonder what will happen after the war is finally over? Well read and find out! There may be some spoilers for the manga so please be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to make another Naruto fanfiction! I got this idea and I havent found too many recent ones so i decided why not give it a shot! This takes place after Naruto and Sasuke fight.

Chapter 1

It was the morning after Naruto and Sasuke fought and they finally awoke from being passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Heh, looks like we both woke at the same time, teme." Naruto said with a small grin still exhausted from fighting a whole war then fighting his best friend.

"Hn. So it seems to be that way, baka." Sasuke said with a snort.

"Do you finally agree to come back to the village or am I going to have to drag your ass back this time." Naruto asked him seriously.

"I guess I will come back after all we have been through this war, though I am not sure what I will do, or if I will stay forever." Sasuke replied shocking Naruto a bit.

"Good now lets go back to Sakura and Kakashi so we can free the rest of the people from this terrible jutsu." Naruto decided. They walked the rest of the way in silence not really wishing to talk to one another.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran up to them to check their injuries. It wasnt really suprising to see that Naruto was already starting to heal even if it was a bit slower than normal due to the lack of chakra Kurama can give him right now.

"Hi Sakura-chan, I did it, I brought you Sasuke-teme just like I promised I would." Naruto told her with a goofy grin tiredly.

"Baka! Dont worry about that right now, we need to get you healed up so you can free everyone." Sakura yelled at him while shooting a glance at weary glance at Sasuke. She then began to heal them as best she could with the litle chakra she has left. Once they were healed Sasuke agreed to free everyone with his rinnegan and he freed the tailed beasts first. As soon as Naruto saw Hinata being freed he ran and caught her before she could hit the ground since she was passed out still.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked her scared that she might be too far gone, but was relieved when he saw her start to stir.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Hinata mumbled out.

"It is, dont worry you are going to be fine. I can get Sakura-chan to heal you." Naruto decided as he carried her over to Sakura.

"I see you found Hinata, are you two finally together?" Sakura joked.

"Well not really yet, I still need to think about things." Naruto said quietly realising that he did have feelings for the the Hyuga.

"What ever hand her to me." Sakura sighed as she started to heal Hinata. Truth be told, she was a bit jealous that Naruto was finding love yet she still had no one. She figured Sasuke wouldnt want to be with anyone right away so she crossed him off the list and just sighed. Hinata finally started to wake up and so did everyone else. Naruto went around and started to fill the Kages in on what happened since they were out as well as Kakashi and they all agreed to rest up before returning to their villages.

"So Naruto actually managed to save the world, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered who was currently talking with Ino and Chouji.

"Yeah, its amazing. First he saved the village, now the world, I wouldnt be suprised if he became Hokage quite soon." Chouji responded to his comment recieving a nod from Ino.

"I wonder whats going on with Naruto and Hinata now, you saw them during the war." Ino said being her usual gossipy self.

"Troublesome women, and troublesome blonds." Shikamaru lazily replied.

Back with Naruto, Kakashi and the Kages

"So you managed to do it brat, good job." Tsunade told him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, and I managed to get Sasuke to come back to the village with us as well if thats ok. I mean you can pardon him from his crimes since he played a major role in winning this war right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Its fine as long as the other kages are fine with it. But if he returns he will be monitered daily to make sure he wont do anything funny." Tsunade decided receiving nods of approval from the other Kage.

"Thanks Tsunade Bachaan!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke showing he was just a shadow clone.

"So Hinata-chan how are you feeling?" The real Naruto asked causing Hinata to blush at the additon of -chan to her name.

"Thats good, I was thinking for a while now, well ever since that thing happened with pein. This war and everything kinda made me mature up a bit and made me realize my true feelings. Hinata-chan, would you go on a date with me to Ichirakus when we return to the village, as well as being my girl friend?" Naruto asked with a fox like grin that made Hinata nearly faint.

"O-of course Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Great! I wont let you down Hinata-chan!" Naruto told her pulling her into a hug.

"Let all those shinobi who are able please gather around!" The Raikage called trying to start a meeting.

"Lets go Hinata-chan, we should see what this is about." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"As you know this war was won but all villages have many casualties. We will always remember the fallen shinobi an we will honor them by guaranteeing them that we will not go into another war for at least 20 years between all of our villages." The Raikage announce getting many cheers of approval from all the shinobi listening.

"Isn't this great Hinata-chan? Pervy sage as well as my dads wishes are finally happening. We will finally be at peace!" Naruto then hugged her out of joy as well as kissed her with out thinking and Hinata did everything in her power to kiss back and not fain.

"Na-Naruto-kun you kissed me." Hinata blushed once it was finally over.

"Im sorry I don't know what got into me." Naruto apologized hoping she liked it and wasn't angry.

"No, its ok Naruto-kun I liked it." Hinata whispered back making Naruto grin in reply.

"It is time for us to return to our villages, may everyone have safe travels and good luck." The Raikage announce.

"Well I guess its finally over lets go find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto decided once again grabbing Hinatas hand and pulling her in their direction,

"You guys are finally together!" Sakura called as they came into view.

"Yeah, it kinda just happened." Naruto told her with his goofy smile.

"Bout time Baka." Sakura told him and even Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What ever all that matters is that we are together now and that the war is over." Naruto decided kissing Hinata once more.

"Good for you guys but now we should start moving looks like everyone else is." Sasuke pointed out.

"Right good idea." Naruto said and they all made their way back to the village, where Sasuke will finally be home once more.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you like the idea as I will try to make this story as great as I can! Please follow, favorite and review as I will be updating my other Naruto fanfiction later today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again! Here is chapter two, and I wanted to let you know that not every thing will be same as it was in cannon. I am doing this so that way in case you have not finished but decided to read, I wont give you too many spoilers :) So please review,favorite and follow as well as check out my other story Rise of the Village Hidden in the sky if you have not already!**

**Chapter 2**

It was along ways back to Konoha and they were finally getting close. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were towards the front of the group of shinobi heading back and were quite happy when they saw the gates of the village. Many shinobi had thanked Naruto for saving them all and would just glare or glance at Sasuke showing they were not quick to forgive the said man.

"So brat, don't think because you saved the world that I am going to just hand over the hat to you." Tsunade joked lightly.

"I know Bachaan, I will definitely work for it, believe it!" Naruto told her with his foxy grin.

'Good job Naruto, I cant believe you actually managed to help and save us tailed beasts.' Kurama told him through their mental connection.

'Thank you, for becoming an ally.' Naruto thought to Kurama.

"So what are you going to do as soon as we get back Naruto?" Sakura asked him knowing that she probably knew the answer.

"Going to Ichiraku with my Hinata-chan of course!" Naruto exclaimed showing that he hasn't changed that much.

"I should've known." Sakura said quietly while wondering what she would do once she got back but decided on going to see her parents. The rest of the travel back home was pretty quiet but many got excited when they saw the gates of Konoha and followed the hokage to that point.

"I would like Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke to come with me to the hokage tower, the rest of you are free to go home and see your families and have a few days off at least to rest. I will be making an announcement later but til then you are free." Tsunade announce many happy with a few sad to go home with out a loved one who was killed in the war.

_In the hokage office_

"So what exactly happened while we were in that horrid genjutsu?" Tsunade asked and everyone put in their side of the story and Tsunade was surprised to say the least especially when she heard what happened with Kagyua and black zetsu and when she found out that Naruto had all of Kurama now.

"That is pretty much everything that happened." Naruto told her receiving nods from Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ok, I have decided that I am going to give Sasuke back his ninja status as a jounin since he is definitely not a genin level shinobi." Tsuade decided.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I have decided that I will stay and would like to rebuild my clan here. I also request to eventually start back up the Konoha police force once I get the clan going." Sasuke requested.

"I will allow that but I would like it if you could include the Hyuga so that way not only do you have enough members but everyone will be happy." Tsunade decided.

"Fine." Sasuke told her realizing that it couldn't be that bad to include them.

"What about me Bachaan, I cant be genin level anymore either?" Naruto asked wondering what is going to happen to him.

"You certainly are not, you will also be a jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura will also be promoted later a long with many of your class mates. Here are your vests, you can wear them as you like but I would suggest you three get some new outfits and rest you look dead on your feet." Tsunade commented realizing that she wasn't that much better.

"Hai." Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi said.

"Now on to more important business, I hate to do this to you brat but I need to retire and I can't give you the hat yet since I want you to get some more experience." Tsunade told him a bit saddened that she is not able to hand it over to him.

"Then who is going to be the sixth Hokage?" Naruto asked a bit alarmed and sad that it wasn't going to be him but he understood.

"I will announce Kakashi Hatake as my successor in a few weeks time once everything is settled back to normal." Tsunade decided.

"I accept, I will do it for Obito." Kakashi decided remembering what Obito had said to him and he had decided to become Hokage so that way Obito's dream would live on.

"Very well now once last thing. Naruto if you would like I can give you the keys to your parents house where you can live from now on." Tsunade told him knowing now that Naruto knew of both his parents.

"That would be great bachaan!" Naruto told her happily receiving the keys.

"Good you can find it on top of the hokage monument, that is how it survived everything since I know that's what you were going to ask. You are now all dismissed." Tsunade told them and they all dispersed.

_With Hinata_

"Hanabi I'm home!" Hinata announced as she entered her estate.

"Welcome back big sister! Where's father though?" Hanabi asked wondering where he could be.

"He made it don't worry, he is just off with the elders at the moment." Hinata told her softly.

"Good I'm glad, I'm not ready to be clan head yet!" Hanabi joked.

"I know, how was the village while we were all gone?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It was alright I guess, not many missions were done since the war was going on but we had some stuff to do and your sensei also had her baby while you were all away." Hanabi explained while also telling her some of the other stuff that happened like going on a date with Konohamaru and how she was going to partake in the chunin exams when ever they would happen again.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Hinata told her while she explained everything that had happened in the war and what happened with her and Naruto-kun.

"So you two are finally together?" Hanabi asked happy for her sister.

"Yeah I guess we are, he's bringing me to Ichiraku after Tsunade makes her announcement to the village." Hinata told her.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

"So you want me to help you pick out a new outfit?" Sakura asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I realized that I don't have the best taste in clothing, and I could use some help. I would also like to pick up some weapons and stuff too since I got to train more to become even stronger so I can beat, and not tie with Sasuke-teme." Naruto told her. Sakura complied and they went into the ninja gear shop and the owner was ecstatic to have some business. Naruto found an outfit he liked and decided to try it on and he looked very much like his father with what he picked. He had on the same style top that Minato had worn only it was a dark burnt like orange, and wore black shinobi pants. He also decided to put on his jounin vest and picked out a cloak like his dad only it was red with black flames liking the bottom like his sage cloak only it was high collared like his father.

"What do you think of this Sakura?" Naruto asked hoping to get a good response.

"It still has the orange but I guess it isn't that much, I like it." Sakura told him.

"Thanks! Ill let you go, I got to get some weapons now so I will see you later." Naruto went off and ordered 3 pronged kunai to hopefully get to the bottom of the Hiraishin and pay for the clothes.

Naruto decided it was time to go to his families home and see what his dad might have left him in terms of scrolls and other stuff. He unlocked the door and to say it was dusty was an understatement seeing as how no one had entered the home in 16 years. He explored the home and found it was rather large and found many rooms including the kitchen, his parents room, a spare and what was going to be his nursery that had never been given the chance to be used. Looking at the room brought strong emotions to him but he closed the door and tried not to think about what could have been. He found a set of stairs going down and found that the basement had held many training items and at the back of the room was a sealed door. Naruto then went over to the door and realized that it was a seal that more than likely was a blood seal so he bit his thumb and put some blood on the seal and the door unlocked and what he found was unbelievable.

**Cliffhanger! I know I am so evil! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am trying my best to make this into a good story and I hope you enjoy it! I got a new work schedule and I have more time to write now! My next update will be hopefully tomorrow or Monday and hopefully both stories will have an update! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story as well as my other on, Rise of the Village hidden in the sky! Thank you for all the support everyone is giving me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This story is no where near as popular as my other one! Please review people! I now have more days off since they finally hired a new person so I will try to update today of course, the 17th and the 18th and maybe even the 19th since I don't go in til 4 pm vs. the usual 10 am! So please don't give up on my updates! Also don't forget to check out my other story Rise of the Village Hidden in the Sky! Please review, favorite and follow this story as well as me as an author it means the world to me!**

**Chapter 3**

When the blood seal was released there was a bright yellow light that was unleashed but when the light dimmed down what you could see was amazing. Naruto saw the famous 3 pronged kunai all over the room along with a modest library with tons of books and scrolls on jutsu, strategies and bingo books but what really hurt him were the two scrolls on a table in the middle of the room addressed to him. Naruto opened the first one and read:

'Dear Naruto-kun,

I do not know if you know too much about me right now but my name is Kushina Uzumaki, or your Kaa-san. If you are reading this then that means that our home survived the attack from the Kyubi but your father and my self have not. In this scroll you will find my old katana, as well as some of my water jutsu. I hope you have grown into a strong ninja and please don't hate your tou-san for what he did to you

With love, Kushina Uzumaki, your ka-san.'

Naruto was getting a bit teary eyed at this remember when he met his mother for the first and last time but decided to put that to the side right now and open up the next scroll which read:

'Dear Naruto,

I am sorry that I had to seal the kyubi into you but I didn't have any other choice. I did it because you are my son, and I couldn't ask any other parents to give up their kid for something I could not do to my own. I also have full confidence that you will be able to control the kyubis power and I sealed it into you because I trust you as my son. Inside this library are tons of scrolls on stuff that will help you become hokage if that is your goal, or even become just a splendid ninja. I leave you my Hiraishin, my most prized technique and some wind natured jutsu that are sure to help you out along with all of my three pronged kunai that I had made before the kyubi attack but never had much of a chance to use them. Please become a great ninja and I hope to meet you again in the after life.

Your Father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.'

'Don't worry, I wont let either of you guys down.' Naruto decided as he realized what time it was and went to the Kage tower to meet up with Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi once again.

"Glad to see you showed up on time Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto joked with the soon to be Hokage.

"You know I am always on time for things that are important like this." Kakashi told him half seriously.

"What ever." Naruto mumbled.

"Lets get going we have to go make the announcement." Tsunade told them as they walked out into public view to make the big announcement.

"Greetings people of the leaf! The fourth great shinobi war was long and hard but I am proud to say it was won!" Tsunade announced receiving many yells of approval "But we suffered many great losses as well including the clan heads Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chouza Akamichi. But we will stand strong and I plan to show that by appointing a new Hokage who will be instated in a few weeks after everything is once again settled," Tsunade told them and everyone half expected it to be Naruto, but were about to be in for a shock, "Also we owe our victory to two people in particular Naruto Uzumaki," with that a large amount of applause and shouts of approval could be heard by everyone " And Sasuke Uchiha."

"That traitor is back?!" One villager shouted.

"Why in the world did he help?" Another one dared to ask.

"Silence! I have decided that Sasuke will be allowed back into the village but he will be under watch for the time being until he proves that he is really loyal to us again. I will not allow someone that can be so helpful to not be allowed to stay. That is all." Tsunade announced as they all walked back down to her office.

"So Bachaan, theres one other thing you wished to discuss with us?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, the Academy graduation exams just finished and we are shorter than ever on jounin so I want you, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata to take a genin team when the time comes." Tsunade decided figuring it would be the best way to keep them busy and out of trouble.

"Why us though?" Naruto questioned with Sasuke wondering the same thing.

"I picked you guys because you are the best ones for the job, also I know you guys will get into trouble with out something to do." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Fine, what will my team be?" Naruto questioned.

"Here are the files on your teams, I will have Hinata and Shikamaru summoned here to give them their teams later as well as give them their promotions, now you both are dismissed and get ready to become sesnei." Tsunade told them.

"Sasuke, want to go get ramen and see what our teams are like?" Naruto questioned being hopeful that the Uchiha would finally get ramen with him.

"Fine dobe, might as well." Sasuke told him giving in. The walk to Ichiraku was uneventful and they ordered.

"So who is on your team teme?" Naruto asked him using his old nickname.

" It seems I have Kenji Hyuga, Saruna Moji, and Koruto, what about you?" Sasuke told him realizing that this team will be like the one Guy used to have.

"I got Mirai Sarutobi, Taichiko Hyuga, and Sora Inuzuka, looks like I will have an interesting team to say the least." Naruto told him a little surprised at the combination of clans he had gotten.

"Well I guess I will see you later dobe, your team better pass." Sasuke said as he used shunshin to leave after paying for his ramen.

_Next day_

The teams had just been announced an hour ago and all the students arrived back at the class room to see a bunch of jounin standing at the front waiting for them. They were all surprised how ever when they saw that 6 of them would be given to two of the most powerful ninja in the world, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ok team seven you are with me, meet me on the roof in five minutes." Naruto told them poofing away showing he was just a shadow clone while team 7 went out the door.

"Team 8 you are with me, just meet me at training ground 8." Sasuke decided to get started right away.

_On the roof_

"Wow! I cant believe that you are our sensei!" The Inuzuka told him.

"I guess I am! So lets get started by getting to know each other a bit better. I want you to say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future but I will start to give an example. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Kakashi-sensei, toads, training, Kurama and all the other tailed beasts, and my girl friend, I dislike those who threaten my village war, and shun people for no reason, my hobbies are eating ramen, training, and spending time with my girl friend while my dream is to become Hokage so I will be able to protect all those precious to me even more." Naruto said while giving a rather lengthy explanation.

"I will go next I guess," Mirai decided "My name is Mirai Sarutobi, my likes are visiting my father's grave, genjutsu, my mother and training, I dislike those who disrespect genjutsu as well as my clan, my hobbies are learning new genjutsu and reading, and my dream I guess is to become the number one genjutsu specialist." Mirai decided.

"I'll go now," Sora told them rather loudly," My name is Sora Inuzuka, and this is my partner Kito, I like spending time with him, rare meat, and training in my families jutsu, my dislikes are cats, my hobbies are chasing cats, and training with Kito, and my goal is to become a great ninja and maybe one day Hokage." Sora said still loudly.

"My turn I guess, my name is Taichiko Hyuga and I belong to the main branch of the Hyuga, my likes are my family, my dislikes are war, and the caged bird seal, my hobbies are training, and my goal is to one day hopefully get rid of the caged bird seal along with the help of my cousin Hinata." Taichiko said a bit quietly.

"Good, you all have admiral dreams and goals, and I hope that you will all be able to stay genin after this." Naruto told them a bit darkly.

"What do you mean sensei?" Mirai asked nervously.

"What I mean is that you still arent real genin and we will be doing a little survival test tomorrow which only has a 66 percent pass rate. Also I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you." Naruto told them darkly as he shunshined away.

**Well what do you guys think? It is a little bit longer than the previous chapters so I hope you enjoyed it! Please continue to read as well as leave a review, follow this story and favorite it!**


End file.
